<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Different Meeting by JKlog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056768">Different Meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog'>JKlog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Sentinel (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a party and the Mayor is attending it. The MCU is keeping an eye on him because he's received some threats.<br/>Blair Sandburg, a famous painter, is also attending the party. Jim sees him for the first time there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TSCC 13: AU Meeting</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Different Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an excerpt from a story I wrote for the Sentinel Bingo Challenge.<br/>It's for the TS Concrit, organized by the TS chat at Chatzy.<br/>The original story can be read here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670943</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a charity party organized by the Cascade Country Club. The Mayor was attending, and, having received certain letters with threats, he had required special surveillance. The best detectives in the Major Crimes Unit of the Cascade Police were present. Captain Simon Banks himself supervised the procedure.</p><p>As they wanted to go unnoticed, they were all in formal clothes. Detective James Ellison looked great in his tuxedo, and next to him, Detective Susan Mayer looked gorgeous in her dark blue dress. They had positioned themselves at the entrance to the spacious ballroom, watching closely all who entered. Especially when the Mayor entered with his entourage.</p><p>Ellison brought his right hand to his back, at the waist below the jacket, where he had his gun. Just in case. Susan opened her purse and, without taking it out, took her gun.</p><p>Luckily, nothing happened. The people who were with the Mayor were the ones who were supposed to be. When the crowd of people passed by, Jim Ellison relaxed and put his hand to his side. Susan closed her purse.</p><p>Just as they were both going to turn to follow the Mayor, Ellison saw a young man come in accompanied by a woman taller than him. Immediately his vision increased as if zooming in, and he clearly saw the beautiful big blue eyes of the young man, as if he had him standing in front of him. He felt that he was going to lose himself in the blue depths when Susan woke him from his trance with a nudge in the ribs.</p><p>“Ellison! We have to follow the Mayor."</p><p>Luckily, his vision returned to normal. Since he had been alone on a stakeout of an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the city, his senses had gone mad. He had consulted several doctors, had done exams of all kinds, and they had found nothing wrong with him. He had been advised to consult a psychiatrist. Of course, he wasn’t going to see any.</p><p>When he had been assigned to watch over the Mayor, he told Banks he couldn’t do it, that his senses were probably going to play tricks on him. But Banks hadn’t wanted to know anything and forced him to be part of the procedure. Now, when he thought everything was going to be fine, he had that strange vision of that young man's eyes. He expected nothing more to happen to his senses that night.</p><p>Suddenly, the young man with the blue eyes approached the other side of the Mayor. He began to talk animatedly, gesticulating with his hands.</p><p>The young woman standing next to him was tall, making him look shorter than he really was. But he didn’t seem to have any problem with his height.</p><p>Jim returned to look at the young man's face and saw that he had pouty lips, and his mouth seemed to have been made to be kissed. This thought surprised him. Was he thinking about kissing a man? No, surely not.</p><p>When Captain Banks stood by his side, he took the opportunity to ask him.</p><p>"Who is that?"</p><p>"Who?" said Banks.</p><p>"That man who is standing to the left of the Mayor."</p><p>"Oh, that. It's Blair Sandburg. He’s a famous painter in Cascade."</p><p>"I didn’t know him."</p><p>"It doesn’t surprise me. You have to read more art magazines, Jim. Whatever. They say he’s inspired by stains on the walls of old houses. I don’t understand how that can be an inspiration, but that's the way it is."</p><p>Sandburg left the Mayor and went to the buffet table, with the woman, who seemed to be glued to his side. Jim followed him with his eyes. Simon realized this.</p><p>"Jim, don’t forget that you have to watch the Mayor."</p><p>"Yes, of course." Jim moved his gaze from the younger man, reluctantly, and placed it on the Mayor and his wife.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>